Jasmine Gets Her Ears Pierced
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick's little girl Jasmine gets to do something that most little girls want to do and Jasmine is proud of it! Please Read and Review!


Jasmine Gets Her Ears Pierced

Jackie was putting the finishing touches on her outfit for the day. "All I need now is earrings." She said to herself as she walked over to her jewelry box.

She grabbed the pair that she wanted to wear and then stepped in front of the full length mirror that hung on her bedroom door. As she put the earrings in her ear her young daughter Jasmine watched her intently.

"Petty." Jasmine said once Jackie had finished putting in the long dangly earrings.

"Thank you sweetheart." Jackie said as she patted Jasmine's head.

"Mine?" Jasmine asked as she pointed to her own ears.

"I'm sorry sweetie but you can't wear earrings, you don't have your ears pierced." Jackie said.

"Mine?" Jasmine asked again as she stuck out her lower lip.

Jackie laughed.

"How about this, you can wear some of mommy's chap stick." Jackie said as she walked over to her bedroom dresser and found her chap stick.

She smeared some on Jasmine's lips. After she was done Jasmine immediately went in front of the mirror.

"Petty." She said as she clapped her hands together happily.

Jackie smiled.

That night after she had gotten home from running errands she sat down on the couch next to Nick.

"Hey Nicky, how would you feel about getting Jasmine's ears pierced?"

"I don't know, I've never really thought about it. What do you think about it?" he asked.

"Well I'm thinking maybe we should, she always wants to wear earrings, and they have little tiny ones now that won't catch on things and hurt her."

"Ok then, how about we go and get them done this weekend?" He asked.

"Ok sounds good." Jackie agreed.

When the weekend rolled around Nick and Jackie loaded up their two children and put them in the van so they could take Jasmine to get her ears pierced.

When they arrived Jackie said "Nick, I'm a little nervous, it's been a very long time since I got my ears pierced, I was probably around ten years old or so and I still remember it hurt a little. I don't want to hurt her, maybe we should reconsider doing this."

"How bad did it hurt?" He asked.

"Well it didn't kill me or anything but it didn't feel great either." She answered.

"It's up to you, I can't really comment on the issue as I've never had it done." Nick said.

"Jazz, do you want to get your ears pierced so you can wear earrings like mommy?" Nick asked his little girl.

"Yeah." Jasmine said excitedly.

"See she wants it done." Nick said looking at Jackie.

"Nicky she doesn't understand what that entails, for crying out loud she's three years old." Jackie said with a shake of her head.

"Well I don't know what to tell you then, it's your call." Nick said.

Jackie took a deep breath "Let's do it." She said.

"Alright." Nick said.

Jackie picked out Jasmine's earrings, they were very small, with a tiny pink stone in them. Then Nick set Jasmine in the _ear piercing chair_. The woman who was going to pierce her ears put rubbing alcohol on Jasmine's ears to clean them off. Then the woman drew circles on Jasmine's ears with a marker so she could make sure that the earring holes would be even. Then it was time to actually pierce her ears.

Jackie gently held Jasmine still and when the woman _shot_ the earring into Jasmine's ear Jackie braced herself for Jasmine to start bawling but instead Jasmine looked very surprised as she simply said "owie."

"I'm sorry sweetie." Jackie said in a comforting voice.

Jackie wanted to cry, in a way she felt like she was letting this woman torture her child, which she knew was a ridiculous way to feel but still she couldn't help herself. Jackie quickly picked up a small mirror from a nearby table and showed Jasmine the new earring in her ear.

"Petty." Jasmine exclaimed happily.

Nick smiled and Jackie let out a sigh of relief. Jasmine then turned her head so she could see her other ear. She looked very dismayed when she saw that there was no earring in that one.

"No petty." She said sadly.

Nick and Jackie laughed.

"Ok do the other one." Jackie told the woman.

Jackie put the mirror back down on the table and again she held Jasmine still. Just like with the first ear Jasmine didn't cry, she didn't even say owie this time and as soon as her second ear had been pierced she started pointing vigorously at the mirror. Jackie burst out laughing and immediately held up the mirror so Jasmine could see.

"Petty." Jasmine said as turned her head from side to side as she looked at both of her ears.

She was also clapping her hands excitedly.

"Yes you are so pretty, and you were so brave" Jackie said as she picked her up, kissed the top of her head, and then set her down.

Nick and Jackie thanked and paid the woman and then left the store.

"What do you say we go out for dinner tonight so you don't have to cook?" Nick asked Jackie as they loaded the kids back into the van.

"That sounds good." Jackie said.

After the kids were strapped securely in their car seats Nick and Jackie climbed into the van themselves. Nick drove to a nearby restaurant.

"Hi, I'm Amy, I'll be your server tonight." A friendly waitress said after the family had been seated at the restaurant.

"Petty." Jasmine said as she showed off her new earrings.

"Oh did you get new earrings?" the nice woman asked patiently.

Jackie laughed and Nick shook his head at Jasmine.

"Yeah, she just got them pierced today." Jackie said.

"They are very cute." Amy said with a smile and then she took the couple's order and left.

After dinner the family went home. Jackie got their infant son Houston into his pajamas and Jackie asked Nick if he would get Jasmine's on. He said he would but when he went to change Jasmine's clothes he noticed that she had food on her face.

"Daddy's going to go get a washrag and wash your face, you stay here." he told the child and then he turned and walked out of her room.

When he returned just a couple moments later Jasmine was no where to be found.

"Where did she go?" Nick mumbled to himself.

He found her a few minutes later.

"Jackie, come take a look at this." He called from the master bedroom.

Jackie appeared in the doorway with Houston in her arms.

Jasmine was posing in front of the full length mirror, tilting her head from side to side as she admired her earrings. They watched her for a few minutes, both of them were finding it very hard not to laugh.

Finally Nick said "Alright kiddo, come on it's time for bed.

"No seep, petty." Jasmine said, showing absolutely no indication that she intended to go to bed in the near future.

"Yeah, you're pretty, and pretty girls need their beauty sleep, now come on." He said with a chuckle as he put out his hand so she could grab it.

Jasmine frowned, but grabbed his hand.

He smiled "Good girl." He said.

He eventually got her into bed and after he had it didn't take her long to fall asleep.

After that Nick and Jackie got ready for bed as well.

After Jackie had gotten her night gown on she looked at Nick and grinned.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked her suspiciously.

She walked over to the full length mirror and twirled around in her nightgown.

"Petty." She said sounding like Jasmine and Nick burst out laughing.

"No offense hon, but your poses aren't quite as cute as Jasmine's." He said with a grin.

"No?" she asked with a fake pout.

He laughed "No." He replied.

"Oh well I tried." She said with a grin.

"Yes you did." He agreed.

Jackie smiled and then crawled into bed. She gave Nick a kiss and then turned off the lamp. Soon the happy couple fell asleep in each other's arms.

The End!


End file.
